


Coercion

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [360]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Smut, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Blackmail, Coercion, Confusion, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Terra (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One Shot, Rape, Rescue, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Terra has always been treated like there is something wrong with him – at least, until he met Professor Xehanort. But unfortunately for Terra, Xehanort sees his vulnerability and uses it to pull Terra into an abusive relationship, leaving Terra confused and terrified.Or a story from the perspective of a victim who doesn't realise they are being abused until after it is all over.





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Terra. And when I love a character, I whump them. I'm autistic and pretty gullible, and this helped me get bullied. I see Terra as autistic too, and he's pretty well known in the fandom for being gullible and trusting too easily. And I hate the victim blaming he gets; he was a victim too!
> 
> Anyway, this is a university AU featuring a very unhealthy relationship full of coercion, blackmail and rape. Make sure to read the tags.

Nobody has ever really… understood Terra. People always call him stupid and whisper about how it’s no wonder he got held back and he used to get bullied at school and his parents never really wanted him, so by the age of nineteen, Terra is used to not being understood by the people around him.

Well, that was until he met Professor Xehanort. When he first started college as a freshman (a year older than the others, thanks to being held back in high school), Terra found himself staring at Xehanort, his math professor. He looked a bit frightening, but he had a lovely smile that he saved for students who behaved. And Terra was the first student to get that smile.

He stayed behind after a lecture, expecting to get yelled at when he explained something he didn’t understand. But Professor Xehanort didn’t yell at him or call him stupid. No, he smiled.

“Well, Terra, I can give you some extra tuition if you would like that,” he said, and Terra stared.

“Really, Professor? Thank you,” Terra said, smiling. “I… thank you.”

Professor Xehanort patted his shoulder. “Think nothing of it, my boy.”

After that day, Terra got lots of private tuition with his professor. And Professor Xehanort was always so nice to him. It was always hard to find people who were nice to him. Aqua, one of the girls in his dorm building, was always friendly with him, but even she something looked at Terra like there was something wrong with him. He’d never met anyone like Professor Xehanort before.

One day, Terra got into an argument with a guy who lived in the dorm next to his. All Terra did was bump into him, and the guy yelled at him, calling him a freak and a retard. Terra hit him, and they both almost ended up having the police called on them. So when Terra turned up for private tuition, it was no surprise Professor Xehanort saw his tense posture and grimace and realised something was wrong.

“Terra, my boy, what happened to you?” he asked, placing a comforting hand on Terra’s back.

“I, uh, got into a fight,” Terra muttered.

“Terra, I thought you were better than that.”

Terra flinched, a lump forming in his throat. Even his professor, the only person who cared about him, thought he was a piece of shit. He screwed his eyes up, hoping he wasn’t going to cry.

A hand brushed his cheek, and his eyes snapped open. Professor Xehanort cupped Terra’s chin, tilting his head down to look at him. Terra didn’t – couldn’t – make eye contact, but saw the concern on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I do not think you a monster for fighting, Terra. However, you must promise me not to do it again.”

“I, I promise,” Terra said.

“Now, what caused this fight, hmm?”

Terra recounted the incident, cheeks burning with embarrassment when he repeted the slur, and Xehanort’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, I see. Do people call you names like that a lot, Terra?”

He nodded, eyes on the floor. “Um… yeah. people think I’m weird. So they avoid me. Or try to change me.”

Xehanort kept his hand on Terra’s face, smiling. “Terra… have you ever heard of autism?”

“Huh?”

“Autism. A disability. I think you should get tested for it. I can recommend a doctor for you.”

Terra stared at the floor. Autism? He had vaguely heard of it, but only knew of stereotypes rather than real traits. Could he be autistic? Could that be why he was so different?”

“Oh… thank you so much, professor.”

“Not a problem. However, he is rather expensive.”

Terra wilted. “Oh. I don’t think I can afford it.”

“Do not fret, Terra,” Xehanort said, thumb stroking Terra’s cheek. “I will pay for you.”

“Really? But, but how can I make it up to you?”

Xehanort smiled. “I’ll think of something.”

\---

Seriously, Professor Xehanort is the best. Terra had his autism test the other day at a posh private hospital, and got his diagnosis. And his professor told him how to tell the university so he can get help with his exams and other stuff, and… it’s so amazing to know this is why he has never felt normal. And it’s all thanks to Professor Xehanort.

After his lectures have finished for the day, Terra heads to Xehanort’s office for his tuition. He waits until Xehanort has done talking to another professor, before knocking and entering the room.

“Ah, Terra, wonderful to see you,” Xehanort says.

“You too. thanks again for… everything.”

“You’re most welcome, my boy. Terra, could you shut the door?”

“Oh, sure thing,” Terra says, shutting the office door and turning back around.

Xehanort takes a seat on the couch, and Terra sets down his bag, pulling out all the math he needs help with.

“Terra, you like me, don’t you?”

He nods, going a bit red. “Um… yeah. You’re the best teacher I’ve ever had.”

“Am I the only one who really understands you?”

Terra nods again.

“I see.” Xehanort shifts closer on the couch, patting Terra’s knee.

Terra flinches, but doesn’t move away. People call him a freak for being sensitive to touch.

“Terra, I’ve thought of a way for you to return the favour of your diagnosis,” Xehanort says.

“Oh… really?” Terra says. “Well, I’ll do anything to pay you back, Professor.”

“Anything?” Xehanort says, raising an eyebrow.

Terra nods. “Yeah.”

Xehanort shifts, turning to look at Terra. He raises a hand and carefully strokes the back of Terra’s neck, making him shiver. “You are such a tease,” Xehanort says, and he kisses him.

Terra freezes as Xehanort’s lips meet his own, pressing against him. He tries to flinch backwards, but the hand on his neck grips tightly, and Terra gasps. He kisses Terra forcefully, tongue slipping into his mouth and it feels so disgusting and panic wells up in Terra’s chest but he can’t move…

Xehanort pulls away, and Terra shuffles down the couch. He gasps for breath, hands trembling and legs bouncing in an attempt to stay calm. He wants to scream. He wants to run away. He…

Doesn’t want Professor Xehanort to hate him.

“I apologise, Terra,” Xehanort says. “I incorrectly assumed you were flirting with me.”

“Flirting?”

“Yes. Sorry for being forward. Are you feeling all right?”

“I, I’m fine, professor,” Terra says, despite feeling like he’s going to throw up.

“Right, let us get on with this,” Xehanort says like nothing happened.

A week passes since the kiss, and Terra thinks things are back to normal. he has no idea why his words came across as flirting, and his stomach keeps flipping whenever he thinks about it. But it seems to have been forgotten.

At least, he thought it had.

\---

Seven days after Xehanort kissed him, Terra enters his professor’s office to find Xehanort already on the couch, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.

“Professor?” he says.

“Oh, there you are, my boy. come in, come in.”

Terra shuts the door like always and sits down beside his professor, struggling to keep the confusion off of his face. “What’s… that for?”

“Oh, this. Well, I wanted to apologise properly for our little misunderstanding. Would you like to share a bottle of old red with me, Terra?”

“But… the drinking age… I…”

“Yes, I know the drinking age is twenty, my boy,” Xehanort says, waving a hand. “But that doesn’t really matter, does it? Come now, have a drink with me.”

Terra wants to say he hates the taste of wine, but he keeps his mouth shut. He nods. “Okay.”

Xehanort smiles and passes him a glass. “Good choice.”

His professor pops the cork on the bottle and pours them both a large glass of the dark red wine. Terra takes a tentative sip, repulsed by the syrupy texture and acidic taste, but forces himself to swallow.

“It’s… good,” he lies. “Thank you, professor.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

Terra forces himself to guzzle the glass, and opens his bag. “So, about this—”

Before he has time to finish his sentence, more wine appears in his glass.

“Now now, Terra,” Xehanort says. “We mustn’t rush these things. Wine should be savoured. Why not have another glass?”

He takes another awkward sip, nodding. “Yes, professor.”

Terra isn’t a drinker, so after that second glass, he already starts to feel the effects of the alcohol, his head a bit wobbly. The wine sits heavy in his stomach, and he hopes he won’t throw up.

Xehanort pours Terra another glass, and then another. And then the bottle is empty, and the room is starting to go a bit fuzzy.

Terra groans, pressing a hand to his forehead. He moves to stand, mumbling, “Maybe I should go—”

But Xehanort grabs him by the wrist and says, “Terra, if you leave now, I will tell the staff you were getting drunk underage and on campus. You could get in a lot of trouble.”

Terra turns his head, the room jolting, and looks down at him. “Professor… what are you…?”

Xehanort gives his hand a tug, and Terra sits back down.

“Good choice, Terra. Now,” he says, and he takes out a bottle of vodka. “How about something stronger?”

Is he being blackmailed? He isn’t sure anymore. All he knows is his head hurts and he feels sick and he fucking hates getting drunk. Terra blinks, his vision flickering at the edges, and stares down at his hand. He holds a bottle of vodka, one about half full. Where did all the vodka go? Did he drink it?

Terra belches and groans, rubbing his forehead. “Sorry, professor. Ugh… I don’t… I feel pretty awful, professor.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Xehanort says, taking the bottle from Terra and putting a cold hand on his forehead. “I had no idea you have such a low tolerance. Would you like to lie down?”

“P-Please,” Terra says. As Xehanort moves and he awkwardly lays on his back on the couch, Terra smiles. “Thank you, professor. You… you always look out for me.”

Xehanort smiles and slips Terra’s shoes off for him. “I appreciate the thanks. Now, if anyone comes looking for you, I can tell them you are sick, and then you won’t get into trouble.

He stares up at Xehanort, nausea rolling in his guts. “Professor… thank you.”

His eyelids are heavy… Terra yawns and the alcohol-fuelled fatigue overwhelms him. he falls asleep with Professor Xehanort stood over him, keeping him safe after his stupidity…

When Terra awakes, he feels good. So good. Pleasure flows through his body, making his breaths come out as shaky moans…

And then the nausea comes back and Terra groans and opens his eyes a crack.

It’s dark. How long was he asleep?

As he starts to come around, he recognises the feeling of pleasure. It’s arousal, his erect penis throbbing with the need to come. Terra hasn’t had sex, but he masturbates a fair bit. Is he having a wet dream?

No, this is different. His erection feels tight, like when Terra squeezes too hard whilst jerking himself off. What is going on? And then he feels something clench tight around his erection and he moans in pleasure at the same time nausea churns in his guts.

He’s going to throw up. Confusion and nausea overwhelm him, and Terra sits up. His face smashes into something rock hard, and he shrieks in pain, vomiting down his chest. The something yelps, and then a hand clamps over Terra’s mouth, getting covered in spit.

Terra heaves for breath through his nose, scared and confused and painfully horny. And then it hits him… there is someone on top of him. Is that person… is his erection inside somebody right now?

Terra shrieks around his hand gag, and the person fumbles and leans to the side (the movement putting horrifically wonderful pressure on his dick) and then a lamp switches on.

“Shut up!” Xehanort hisses.

He stares up at the person above him, and retches. It’s Xehanort. Professor Xehanort is the one on top of him – the one with Terra inside him.

“Be quiet, Terra. Do you want to get us found out?”

Terra blinks, his head pounding. Xehanort doesn’t move, and his erection throbs with the need to climax.

Slowly, Xehanort removes his hand, and Terra heaves in a jagged breath.

“Professor?” he whispers, voice slurred.

“Forgive me for startling you, Terra,” Xehanort says, face covered in a film of sweat. “You see, after you feel asleep, you became very aroused and insisted we make love. You were quite groggy, but you told me to carry on if you fell asleep. So I did. My, my, your memory is worse than I thought. You really are a lightweight.”

Terra stares at him, the dim lamp burning his eyes. “I… asked…?”

“Yes, you did. After a few more drinks, you asked me about our little kiss last week. You wanted to kiss me again, and… you wanted to do more.” Xehanort smirks as he clenches himself around Terra, prompting a moan Terra stifles by biting his lip. “So we did just that.”

“We… were… making love?” Terra whispers, stomach acid burning his tongue.

“Indeed. You told me you have never been loved before. Oh dear,” Xehanort says. “You are in a right state. Let me clean you up, Terra.”

Xehanort climbs off of Terra, rising up until Terra’s erection slips out of him, red and leaking pre-come. Terra gasps at the sensation, his stomach rolling. With a surprising amount of care, Xehanort props Terra up and helps him remove his soiled shirt.

“Do you still feel unwell, my boy?”

Terra stares at Xehanort, horribly confused. So… Xehanort loves him? He asked Xehanort to have sex and then fell asleep? he doesn’t understand.

He does still feel sick, nausea churning in his guts, but Terra says, “No… I think.”

Xehanort kneels beside the couch, stroking Terra’s hair. “Good. Do you need to come, Terra?”

“I, I do, professor.”

“Would you… like me to help you finish?” Xehanort asks, laying a hand on Terra’s bare chest. He strokes Terra’s chest, grazing a nipple and making Terra whine.

He doesn’t know. He feels awful and wants to go home. But he’s also so horny he can barely think, and Xehanort is here and offering and nobody has ever wanted to have sex with him before. He just needs his orgasm, and then he can think straight.

“P-Please.” 

Xehanort gets to his feet, and Terra notices he only wears his underpants, pulled halfway down his thighs. He has an erection, and Terra finds himself wondering what it would be like to have that inside of him. His professor straddles Terra and positions his entrance over Terra’s erection. And he sinks down, taking Terra inside of him.

Terra gasps, biting his lip to stop himself moaning. His stomach rolls and arousal spikes through him. Once he has the right position, Xehanort starts to shift up and down, and Terra’s eyes roll, unable to cope with the stimulation.

He comes in seconds, biting his lip so hard he draws blood.

“Does that feel better, Terra?” Xehanort asks, gently climbing off of him. Terra’s semen runs down his leg, and Terra’s penis aches.

He nods. “Y-Yes. Thank you…professor.”

Xehanort leans over Terra, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Now, my dear Terra, would you like to be escorted back to your dormitory?”

Terra nods, his vision flickering. Xehanort cleans and dresses himself, and slips Terra’s penis back into his jeans. The slightest touch hurts, and Terra wants to throw up again. Xehanort sits beside Terra on the couch, letting Terra slump against him.

“Now, remember, my boy,” he whispers. “Nobody else has ever liked you. but you can trust me. Remember that.”

“Y-Yes, professor,” Terra says, before gagging.

He finds himself puking into the trash can, his eyes watering with effort. How did his night turn out like this?

What is going on?

Does he love Professor Xehanort?

Does Professor Xehanort love him?

Did he really just lose his virginity to his math professor whilst totally blotto?

He doesn’t understand anything.

\---

Every single week for the next two months, Terra goes to see Professor Xehanort. And every single time he visits, they have sex. And Terra doesn’t know how to feel about it.

When he’s on his knees taking Professor Xehanort’s cock into his mouth, does he really want this?

When he’s muffling an orgasmic scream into a cushion so they don’t get caught, shooting semen all over his professor’s hand, does he feel dirty afterwards?

And whenever he asks to leave, Professor Xehanort’s tone will become dark as he tells Terra how he will say he caught Terra drinking on campus whilst underage. And Terra can’t deal with the penalty that will case. His parents already think he is a waste of time and money, and that would ruin their relationship even more. Does this count as blackmail?

To be honest, Terra isn’t sure of anything anymore. When he was sure he didn’t ask for it, Xehanort fucked Terra whilst he was asleep and said he asked first, and he ended up believing him. But was it true? He doesn’t know. Is he going insane?

One day, when he arrives at his professor’s office for tuition, Professor Xehanort smiles and says, “Terra, put this inside you.”

He looked down and saw a large anal dildo, and he went red. “Professor?”

“It vibrates. Wear it throughout the study session and last until I say so, and then you can come. If you come…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence. Terra doesn’t want to think of what that might mean.

Terra takes the dildo, and looks at it. “Can I have… some sort of lube, professor?”

“Just your own saliva.”

Terra flinches. “Okay.”

With slow, unsteady movements, Terra takes the dildo into his mouth and sucks it, covering it in his own spit. With one hand, he awkwardly slides his pants and underpants down his thighs, sticks two fingers into his mouth, and pushes them into his entrance. It feels… weird, and Terra winces. With Xehanort’s eyes burning into him, Terra takes the dildo and presses it against his entrance. He pushes, and it edges inside of him.

It hurts and Terra whines, something tearing. He pushes it in further, each movement burning like he’s pushing a knife inside of him. His breaths coming out as pants, Terra keeps pushing the dildo inside him, sensitive areas tearing and stinging as he forces it into him. tears sting in his eyes by the time he gets it all the way in, and Terra gasps, shuddering for breath.

“Well done, Terra. Now, prepare yourself.”

And the vibrator switches on at its fastest speed. Before he can stop it, Terra lets out a strangled shriek of pain and pleasure, and he falls to his knees.

“You idiot!” Xehanort hisses. “Be quiet. You will—”

Someone knocks on the door.

“What was that noise?”

Terra and Xehanort free, his professor dropping the remote control for the vibrator and Terra curling up on his side, vibrations trembling through his abdomen as his dick goes hard and nausea churns in his guts. He bites his lip to stay quiet.

“Oh, nothing,” Xehanort says, walking over to the door. He doesn’t open it, glaring down at Terra.

“Professor Xehanort, I don’t believe you,” says the person. They sound like a woman, and Terra assumes she must be one of the other professors with an office on this floor.

Terra lets out a small whine, longing to pull this thing out but knowing he will get in trouble. The nausea gets worse, and pain shoots up his back. But he stays quiet. He has to stay quiet.

“Seriously, Professor Ava, you do not need to worry,” he says. “You are hearing things.”

“Please don’t gaslight be, Xehanort,” Ava says. “I know I heard a sound. What is going on in there?”

“Nothing is going on in here, Ava,” Xehanort says.

Terra gasps for breath, feeling like the vibrator is ripping his insides apart. His wounds sting and the nausea bubbles up until he can barely breathe… Terra attempts to let out a quiet belech to relieve the pressure in his guts, but instead gasps and retches and vomits violently.

“Someone is throwing up in there!” Ava cries. “Xehanort, let me in right now!”

“Mind your own business,” Xehanort says, soothing Terra a death glare as he hacks up vomit, shuddering for breath.

“Open this door right now, or I’ll break it down.”

Xehanort scoffs. “You? break down a door?”

“Okay, maybe not me. But… hey Professor Aced, can you come here!?”

Terra is bad at reading facial expressions, especially whilst aroused and throwing up and terrified, but he recognises the ‘oh shit’ expression on Xehanort’s face. Terra knows Professor Aced. He’s a huge guy.

As the other two talk to each other outside, Xehanort scrambles over to the windows, clearly looking for an escape. But the windows in this building are too small to get through, and he swears under his breath.

Then he crouches down beside Terra and says, “This is all your fault. Get that thing out of you right now.”

Terra coughs, throat aching from throwing up, and stares up at him. “Professor.”

“Xehanort!” Aced yells. “Open this door right now.”

“I said take it out!” Xehanort snaps.

Terra blinks, so horribly confused. Why is Xehanort mad at him? he did what he was told.

“I…”

Xehanort sighs and kicks Terra until he rolls onto his front. And Terra gets a perfect view as Aced kicks the door in right as Xehanort reaches between Terra’s cheeks for the vibrator.

Aced and Ava stare at them both, and Ava gasps.

“What the fuck?” Aced says.

And then they both notice Xehanort holding the dildo, and Aced loses it.

“Xehanort!” He cries. “Were you seriously fucking a student in your office?! Get that thing out of him right now.”

When Xehanort doesn’t move, Aced grabs him by his jacket and hauls Xehanort to his feet.

Ava rushes over to Terra, crouching beside him. “Oh, you poor thing. You’ve been sick. Can you get that out yourself, or do I need to call an ambulance.”

Terra flinches, watching Aced pin Xehanort to the wall. “I… I don’t know why… he’s mad at me…”

Ava stares at him, tears in her eyes. “I need to call the police.”

“Why? This is just a ‘fire the perverted fuck situation’, right?” Aced says.

“Aced, look at the poor thing. There is no way this is a consensual, if unbalanced relationship. He’s traumatised. Xehanort was… abusing him.”

And she hurtles out of the room as Aced punches Xehanort across the face.

Terra struggles onto his knees and eases the dildo out of him, crying out in the process. This position exposes his erection, and he burns with humiliation, curling up again – and wincing as his insides hurt.

Aced has Xehanort pinned to the wall, hands behind his back. “Well, was Ava right? Were you abusing the student?”

“Of course not,” Xehanort says. “How could the only person to have ever shown Terra affection be abusing him? Right, Terra?”

Terra sniffs, throwing up again.

“Don’t answer him, lad,” Aced says.

That’s good. Because he has no idea how to answer.

Soon, other staff members have arrived, including the university’s security guards. They restrain Xehanort and lead him out of the room, and someone covers Terra with a blanket but he doesn’t know who, and he’s shivering and in so much pain and…

He faints.

\---

When Terra wakes up, he’s in a hospital bed. His thoughts first turn to Xehanort, and he sits up, nearly ripping out his IV and sending pain up his arm.

“Calm down, Terra.”

Terra blinks. Professor Eraqus, his Modern Japanese professor, sits beside his bed. He looks near tears, his expression grim.

“Professor?”

“Try to remain calm, Terra. When you feel up to it, you must tell us what happened.”

Terra turns his head, and sees a policeman stood by the door. He flinches.

“I…”

“Take your time.”

When Terra finally works up the courage to talk, he finds himself spilling incredibly private details that make his eyes fill with tears and nausea churn in his stomach. He talks about the kiss and the sex they had, and more than once finds himself throwing up into a bowl hastily placed under his chin.

“But… why are you arresting him? We… we had sex. That’s completely legal.”

“Yes, Terra, a relationship between you and Xehanort is legal, although not necessarily moral, provided it was consensual. But… you just told us you woke up with Xehanort… already doing things to you. sleeping people cannot consent. Nor can drunk people. Terra, Xehanort raped you, and this testimony will help put him behind bars.”

Terra glances at the policeman, who nods, confirming the professor’s words.

“He… raped me?” Terra whispers. “No, I… he, he accepted me. He got me my autism diagnosis. H-He didn’t treat me like there’s something wrong with me. Even you do that, professor.”

Eraqus flinches. “Terra? What do you mean?”

“Everyone… everyone acts like I’m weird. Tells me to change. Says my behaviour is weird. You always tell me to stop wearing my headphones even though the lectures are t-too loud. But… not him.”

“I… I had no idea, Terra. Do you feel this alienated from everyone you meet?”

He nods, the tears spilling over. “And then Professor Xehanort came into my life and he was so nice and…”

He breaks down sobbing and the nurse orders Eraqus and the policeman to leave. Terra trembles, guts tied into knots.

And he throws up again.

\---

After he gets out of the hospital and talks to the police again, Terra gets sat down in front of a councillor. And she tells him about grooming – and that it doesn’t just happen to kids on the internet. She tells him about blackmail – and that Xehanort was blackmailing him after he got him drunk. She tells him about coercion – and that there’s more to saying yes than just giving in when they ask. And she tells him about abuse – and that that’s what he went through and he shouldn’t he ashamed.

But he is ashamed.

All the times they made love… he was being abused. Xehanort prayed on him, saw Terra was vulnerable and lonely, and groomed him. then he coerced and manipulated Terra into sex again and again…

All because Terra is gullible.

After the arrest, gossip spreads like wildfire. Students hear rumours and see Xehanort’s face on the news, and they start talking about the student Xehanort abused. As Terra goes around campus, he hears them saying the most awful things about ‘Student X’ as the media are calling him, and it makes him feel sick.

“How’s it rape if the victim’s a guy?”

“Was he stupid or something? How could you keep going back to get raped again?”

“Must be a gullible fucking idiot.”

“Do you think he came? Is it even rape if the victim comes?”

“Sexual abuse? Nah. More like the idiot decided to go public about fucking a sixty year old guy and thought this would look better.”

“Professor Xehanort? Yeah, he looks like a grumpy old bastard, but he’s a nice guy. He would never do this.”

More than once, Terra spends his lunch breaks throwing up in the bathroom. How can they all say these things? Don’t they know how evil that makes them all sound?

He knows it wasn’t his fault. But… he still feels like he is.

Maybe if he wasn’t such a freak like everyone says he is, he wouldn’t have gotten caught in this trap. He’s an idiot.

And that’s never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> This fic will have a sequel set a couple of years later, featuring TerraVen and Ven trying to help Terra cope with what happened to him.


End file.
